starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Um Novo Amanhecer
|artista da capa = Two Dots |tradutor=Caco Ishak |hidep = |editora = Aleph |editora original = Del Rey |lancamento = 28 de Julho, 2015 |lancamento original =2 de Setembro, 2014 |tipo de midia = |paginas = 416 |isbn = 9788576572114 |hidec = |era = |linha do tempo = Oito anos depois de ; seis anos antes de Star Wars Rebels; 11 ABY Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide diz que Kanan e Hera se conheceram em Gorse seis anos antes de Star Wars Rebels, se referindo aos eventos de Um Novo Amanhecer. Baseado no número canônico de anos antes dos filmes e séries de televisão, podemos usar matemática simples para determinar as datas relativas aos Episódios III e IV. |serie = |precedido por = |sucedido por = }} Um Novo Amanhecer é um romance escrito por John Jackson Miller e lançado nos Estados Unidos em 2 de Setembro de 2014. Serve como antecessor da série de televisão Star Wars Rebels e se passa seis anos antes dos eventos da série. Foi lançado em paperback em 31 de Março de 2015 e será incluído na compilação The Rise of the Empire em 6 de Outubro de 2015. No Brasil, foi lançado em brochura pela Editora Aleph em 28 de Julho de 2015. Sinopse da editora Contracapa Desde os terríveis acontecimentos em Star Wars - Episódio III: A vingança dos Sith, quando todos os Jedi foram perseguidos e condenados à morte, Kanan Jarrus tem vivido na clandestinidade, evitando criar problemas com o Império. Porém, um embate mortal entre as impiedosas forças imperiais e os revolucionários desesperados se mostra próximo demais e impossível de se ignorar. A honra e o senso de justiça do cavaleiro Jedi despertam, e ele volta à ação em uma batalha de grandes proporções contra o mal. '' ''Mas Kanan não vai lutar sozinho. Ele contará com a ajuda de aliados improváveis, incluindo a misteriosa Hera Syndulla - que parece ter suas próprias motivações. Enquanto uma crise de proporções apocalípticas surge no planeta Gorse, o grupo enfrenta as forças mais poderosas da galáxia, em defesa de um mundo e de seu povo. '' ''Nesta primeira aventura juntos, os protagonistas da série Rebels conquistam seu espaço entre os maiores heróis da série Star Wars, rumo à luta contra o Império.' Aba interna O planeta Gorse e sua lua, Cynda, há tempos vêm servindo como uma grande fonte do mineral torilídio para o Império. E é lá que trabalha Kanan Jarrus, que usa o emprego e o lar temporários para manter seu disfarce em meio a uma vida de fugitivo errante. Isso é tudo o que lhe restou, desde que as forças imperiais sentenciaram todos os Jedi à morte. Tudo parece tranquilo em Cynda, até que uma inspeção imperial surpresa causa confusão e desespero entre os trabalhadores da mineradora. Para piorar, uma grande explosão coloca a vida de Kanan em risco e o obriga a usar a Força. Agora, seu único destino parece ser abandonar o sistema de Gorse e tudo o que conheceu por lá. Mas e se o conflito contra o poderoso Império estiver próximo demais das pessoas com quem ele se importa? Kanan terá coragem de virar as costas a tudo mais uma vez? '' Aparições *Cauley *Cham Syndulla *Charko *Denetrius Vidian/Lemuel Tharsa *Deltic *Depa Billaba *Dookan *Drakka *Gord Grallik *Grievous *Hetto *Hera Syndulla *Kanan Jarrus/Caleb Dume *Karlsen *Ketticus Brayl *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Jocasta Nu *Lal Grallik *Lero Danthe *Nibiru Chamas *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Okadiah Garson *Palfa *Plo Koon *Rae Sloane *Sheev Palpatine *Skelly *Tarlor Choh *Yelkin *Zaluna Myder |creatures= *Gundark *Lesma espacial *Macaco da areia *Mynock *Roedor **Eskrat **Rato *Sarlacc |droids= *Droide de interrogatório *Droide carregador *Droide médico **Droide médico série-FX ***Droide médico assistente FX-4 *Droide sonda *Droide de serviço **Droide serviçal classe-GG |events= *Guerras Clônicas **Batalha de Coruscant **Batalha do Poço de Escória **Ordem 66 *Guerra Civil Galáctica *Conflito em Gorse |locations= *A galáxia **Cato Neimoidia **Mundos do Núcleo ***Alderaan ***Corellia ***Corulag ***Setor Corusca ****Subsetor Coruscant *****Coruscant ******Templo Jedi *******Estação de segurança central do Templo Jedi **Ganthel *Orla Interior ***Sistema Calcoraan ****Calcoraan *****Estação Calcoraan ***Sistema Gorse ****Cynda ****Gorse *****Crispus Commons *****Cidade de Gorse ******Prisão da Cidade de Gorse ******Antiga estrada dos mineiros ******O Fosso *******O Cinturão de Asteroides *******Albergue de Okadiah *******Shaketown ********Colina do Mendigo ********Avenida Quebrada *********Lanchonete do Drakka ********Moonglow Polychemical ********Posto de abastecimento do Philo ******World Window Plaza *****Highground **Naboo **Territórios da Orla Exterior ***Kessel ***Mustafar ***Mygeeto **Planeta agrícola não-identificado **Wor Tandell |organizations= *Aliança para Restauração da República *Corporação ** Associação Cyndana de Mineração **Calladan Chemworks ** Gazeta de Ação Ambiental **Mineradora Dalborg **Medtech **Minerax Consulting *Moonglow Polychemical *Transcept Media Solutions **Mynocks da Myder *Império Galáctico **Conde **Imperador Galáctico **HoloNet Notícias **Academia Imperial ***[[Instituto de Treinamento de Voo Defiance|Instituto de Treinamento de Voo ''Defiance]] **Forças Armadas Imperiais ***Exército Imperial ****Corpo de Stormtroopers *****Stormtrooper ***Marinha Imperial ***Capitão ***Alferes ***Oficial Imperial ***Oficial cientista ***Oficial tático ***Piloto de caça TIE *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***Clone trooper **Chanceler Supremo *Controle de Tráfego Espacial de Gorse *Ordem Jedi **Jedi **Cavaleiro Jedi **Mestre Jedi **Conselho Jedi **Aluno Jedi *Separatistas *Sistemas de Frota Sienar *Sith **Lorde Sith *Slicer |species= *Humano *Besalisk *Chagriano *Devaroniano *Ithoriano *Klatooiniano *Munn *Neimoidiano *Sullustano *Trandoshano *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Wookiee *Zeltron |vehicles= * Espaçonave **''Forager'' **Caça estelar ***Caça estelar TIE/LN ***Bombardeiro TIE ** Cargueiro *** Cynda Dreaming *** Expedient ** Cruzador *** Cruzador classe Gozanti ** Destróier Estelar *** Destróier Estelar classe Imperial **** Ultimatum (classe Imperial) **Hoverbus ***''Smoothride'' ****''Smoothride'' Mark VI ** Lançadeira T-4a classe Lambda *** Bastinade *** Cudgel *** Truncheon * Solodeslizador **Speeder bike * Transporte de Tropas Imperial *Walker **Transporte Blindado para Todo Terreno |technology= *Poltrona antigravitacional *Arma de raios **Pistola de raios ***Arma de raios reserva Blurrg-1120 ***Pistola de raios DL-18 **Rifle de raios ***Rifle de raios E-11 *Máscara respiratória *Cilindro de código *Comlink *Computador *Cubo de dados *Datapad *Eletrobinóculos *Traje ambiente *Granada **Granada sônica **Detonador térmico *Holodisco *HoloNet *Hovercart *Sinalizador Jedi *Sabre de luz **Sabre de luz de Kanan *Disco de oficial *Campo de estase *Câmera de vigilância de fábrica Visitractic 830 |miscellanea= *Torilídio }} Galeria de capas Ficheiro:ANDBR.png|Capa brasileira Ficheiro:ANewDawn.png|Capa original Ficheiro:A New Dawn Exclusive Advance Reader's Edition cover.jpg|Capa da Exclusive Advance Reader's Edition Ficheiro:The Rise of the Empire Cover.jpg|Compilação The Rise of the Empire Bibliografia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Links Externos * *A New Dawn's product page on Random House * Categoria:Romances autônomos cânon Categoria:Star Wars Rebels